Analyses of patient fluids, for example blood, have become an increasingly important part of medicine. As a result, various analytical systems have been developed to allow for convenient sample handling and evaluation. In many instances the analytical system utilizes a portable analysis station that can be moved to various locations, for convenience. Two such analysis systems are the IRMA Blood Analysis System (IRMA), and the Blood Analysis Portal System (PORTAL), both of which are available from Diametrics Medical, Inc. of Roseville, Minn., 55113, the assignee of the present application. General features of such systems are characterized, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,243 ('243), assigned to Diametrics Medical, Inc., the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Such analysis systems are configured to utilize a removable sample cartridge for testing. The sample cartridge is typically no larger than about 10 cm. by 5 cm. (50 sq. cm.) and generally includes: a sample fluid injection port and container; various sensors for conduct of analytical analyses; various electrical leads for communication with electronic equipment within an analytical module or base station for control of analytical testing and communication of data or results; and, various mechanical structure to facilitate mounting and removal of the cartridge with respect to the analytical equipment. One such cartridge is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,853 issued Jul. 25, 1994, to Diametrics Medical, Inc. as Assignee. The complete disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,853 ('853) is incorporated herein by reference.
In general, such cartridges have relatively short useful lifetimes, with respect to the expected lifetime of the analytical componentry with which they are used. As a result, such cartridges are sometimes referred to as “disposable cartridges” or “disposable test cartridges.” Indeed, in many instances, the removable cartridge is a single use cartridge.
Besides the '243 and '853 references cited and incorporated above, the assignee of the present application, Diametric Medical, Inc., is also assignee of the following U.S. patents that describe technology related to, or useable with, disposable cartridges and their use, namely: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,384,031; 5,223,433; 6,060,319; and 5,232,667. The complete disclosure of each of the patents identified in the previous sentence is incorporated herein by reference.
Improvements in such test cartridges and analytical systems are generally sought for greater flexibility and variety in the conduct of analytical tests.